A Secret Mission to Malachor
Synopsis Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are on a secret mission to Malachor to find something with the help of their new allies. Meanwhile, The Empire are dispatch some new Inquisitors. Transcript *(This episode begins at Jetfighter) *'Mordecai': Once we drop out of hyperspace, we'll be going dark. *'Rigby': Malachor has always been off-limits to Jedi. *'Skurd': Why? *'Ben Tennyson': Old legends. Stories told to the younglings in the temple. There's always a bit of truth in legends. If Malachor is off limits. *'Rook Blonko': Yeah, something to help us to find something at Malachor. *'Rad Dudesman': Knowledge. *'Kenneth Tennyson': Track it, let's see who else is interested in this place. *'Jimmy Jones': Whoa, look, up ahead. What is that? *'Mordecai': I don't know, but the pod we're tracking went there. I'm gonna set her down. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got off the jetfighter) *'Jimmy Jones': I don't see anywhere at the pod. *'Mordecai': It's gotta be around here somewhere. I'll try to get a fix on its location. *'Alan Albright': What are these things? *'Gwen Tennyson': This writing It's in the old tongue. *'Manny Armstrong': Can you read it? *'Gwen Tennyson': I can try. It's a very old form, I can only make out a few words. No! Rigby, don't! *'All': (Yelling) (Grunting) (Panting) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are falling down to the Sith Temple) *'Howard Weinerman': What is that? *(At Moon's Interior) *'Admiral Screed': triumphant The holy laboratory is to come up with new weapons for us. *'Barranco': brusquely Clear the bridge. Screed and the remaining Emperials vacate the bridge. The Empire Lords goes to one knee as a holographic transmission begins *'Supreme Leader Snoke': Empire Lords, have you dealt with the heroes? *'Bowser': Yes, Master. We did. *'Supreme Leader Snoke': Excellent. And yet, I sense in you something...more to your victory. *'King Pig': We believe the heroes are going on a adventure. *'Supreme Leader Snoke': surprised Are you certain? *'Sargeant Savage': Yes. *'Supreme Leader Snoke': This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Dispatch another Inquisitors to hunt them down. *'Darth Megadon': head As you wish, our Master. *(At Sith Temple) *'Rigby': Oh, we might fall through the surface? Thanks for the warning. *'Mordecai': I'll activate a autopilot button to the jetfighter. *(Mordecai press a autopilot button) *'Mordecai': This way. *'Rigby': I bet whatever we're looking for is inside that Temple. *'Mordecai': Seems likely. Just remember, if there's a ship, we're not alone down here. *'Kevin Levin': What kind of knowledge? *'Helen Wheels': The forbidden kind. To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them. *'Jimmy Jones': No better place to learn about the Sith, I guess. The ground looks scorched. Whoa, Guys! Look, a lightsaber. And another. *(Jimmy Jones activates a Crossguard Lightsaber, later deactivated) *'Jimmy Jones': Maybe we can use all the lightsabers at Malachor, too. We all gonna use all the lightsabers at Malachor. They'd settle for a good blasters. *'Manny Armstrong': Yeah, you're right and may the force be with us. Let's grab all the lightsabers at the Sith Temple. *'Alan Albright': Great idea, Manny. That might work. How about we put all the lightsabers on the sack? *'All': Okay. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman puts all the lightsabers on the sack, until they see the battlefield) *'Rayona': This was a battlefield. *'Kai Green': What happened here? *'Rook Blonko': It looks like at one time, thousands of years ago, Jedi knights attacked the temple. *'Eunice': And the Jedi won, right? *'Rook Blonko': From what I can tell, nobody won. *'Mordecai': I hate to break up this history lesson, but we should keep moving. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, if you ask me, this whole planet is a riddle. *'Mordecai': So if it's a riddle, what's the question? *'Howard Weinerman': Why is Mordecai such a serious bluejay? *'Mordecai': Because I'm serious, Howard. Let's go. *'Lucy Mann': Uh, guys. You'll want to see this. *'Troll Moko': Whoa. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman found Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman in a cryogenic tube in the room they're hiding in) *'Lucy Mann': They are look a like. Clones? *'Mordecai': Rook. Hack! *'Rook Blonko': Right. Right. *(Rook Blonko is hacking on that computer) *'Rook Blonko': Weapon designation Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman, a clones force-grown In 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, me, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Kevin Levin': This is wrong. *'Rad Dudesman': We can't leave them like this. *'Manny Armstrong': Set them free. Do it. *(Rook Blonko set Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman free) *(Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman beated up Manny Armstrong) *'Manny Armstrong': Unh! *'Rigby': Whoa! Hang on, clones. *'Troll Moko': We're on your side. *'Rigby': Ohh! *'Troll Moko': I don't want to do this. *'Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman': Unh! *'Manny Armstrong': Enough! We are trying to help you. *'Alan Albright': I believe our new friends is not in full control Of his actions. *'Martin Lune': Wha--what if-- what if we wasn't? *'Rocky Quins': We can read, write. We know the names of things. *'Dan Zembrovski': But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun? *'Bash Tennyson': Images are implanted in our minds, but no. We have not seen them. *'Rook Blonko': Do you know what you are, who you are? *'Rook Blake': We are Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham and Hecken Weinerman, a clones made from the DNA of Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Gwen Tennyson': You here to help us or what? *'Gina Tennyson': We'll help you. *'Cooper Daniels': Is that what we think it is? *'Kam Levin': We're Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman's clones. *'Lulu Mann': Thank you for freeing us from the pod. *'Jimmy Jones': No problem. *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, guys, I just found something. *'Rook Blonko': What is it? *'Howard Weinerman': Over there. (He pointed at the Jedi Holocrons) *'Randy Cunningham': A Jedi Holocrons? What's it doing here? *'Alan Albright': No idea. We could use all the Jedi Holocrons for everyone at the park. *'Jimmy Jones': Good idea. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman puts all the Jedi Holocrons on the sack) *'Kennedy Tennyson': Hey, what's that? (Points at Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman frozen in pod) *'Rinla': What's that? *'Ryuken Albright': I don't know. *'Clance Daniels': Looks like another clones in pod to me. *'Jamark Jones': What's it doing here? *'Estella': I'm not sure. *'Ki Green': Maybe someone who get them out of that pod. *'Rook Sharon': Yeah. How? *'Elina': Maybe someone to hack them out of there. *'Dez Zembrovski': How about Blonko? *'Tor Moko': Why? *'Aminda Highborn': He could hack them to get out of that pod. *'Remy Cunningham': Great idea. *'Hecken Weinerman': That might work. *(At Moon's interior) *(The new Inquisitors, Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor, emerges from their shuttle aboard Empire Phantom) *'Admiral Screed': Inquistors, the lords have sent you there? *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': That's right. They wanted us to find something at Malachor. *'Admiral Screed': Of course. Go ahead. *(At Jetfighter) *'Marx Lune': So, let us get this straight. *'Ricolen Quins': While we were on ice, you found all the lightsabers, those clones and the jedi holocrons? *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Baz Tennyson': So missing the point. *'Rook Brick': You've all been talking around it all day. *'Gracie Tennyson': Now we want answers. *'Kark Levin': What happened to us? *'Lunia Mann': How can there be you look like us? *'Klark Tennyson': And what happened to our arms? *'Rook Blonko': Okay, okay. We wanted to wait until you were strong enough, but-- We guess the moment's here. *'Rayina': Moment's passed. Get to it. *'Alex Albright': How long we have been? *'Amanda Highborn': Eight years ago. *'Cal Daniels': What?! *'Johnson Jones': This can not be. *'Mordecai': Well, we got you something cool. *(They hands Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman a briefcase) *(Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman opens the case to reveal a cybernetic arms) *'Elsaine': Now we going to use this new cybernetic arms. *'Kleo Green': Yeah. *'Rook Shelly': We are so going to use it. *'Eunila': That's right. *'Dax Zembrovski': Hey. Does this means we're going to join the park? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes we are. *'TJ Moko': Does you mean you your secret mission is complete? *'Troll Moko': Yes. Our secret mission is complete. We all got the Lightsabers and the Jedi Holocrons. *'Amaxine Highborn': What are you going to do with all the lightsabers? *'Amanda Highborn': We're all going to fix all the lightsabers to become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Razzle Cunningham': Okay. *'Henraz Weinerman': That might work. *'Mordecai': That's right. After this, we changed our team name, Mordecai's Crew. *'Rigby': Oh, really? *'Mordecai': Yes. *(The Jetfighter is headed to Earth) *(At Sith Temple) *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': Behold the key. It's a holocron. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': This is a Sith holocron, one that holds all their secrets. *'Imperial Inquisitor Barriss': Well, how do we get to it? *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Only someone with the courage to risk oblivion is worthy to claim it. *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': I will. I'll get that Sith holocron. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Good luck. *(Trandoshian Inquisitor grabs the Sith holocron) *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': I got it. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Good work. Come on. We going to show the Empire. *'Imperial Inquisitor Barriss': Wait. Over there. (Pointed at the Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber) *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Love that idea. Come on. Let's grab it. *(Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor grabs the Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber to the Empire Phantom) *(At the throne level inside of the moon, a metal door opens, releasing Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor) *'Trandoshian Inquisitor': My lords, all we found at Malachor was Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber) *'Barranco': (Grabs the Protosaber, Sith Lightsaber Blaster, Sith Lightsaber Axe, Sith Saberstaff, Sith Lightsaber Pike, Sith Lightwhip, Sith Long Handle Lightsaber, Sith Light Sai, Sith Lightsaber Shoto, Sith Crossguard Lightsaber, Sith Training Lightsaber, Blacksaber, Blue Darksaber, Sith Darksaber and Crossguard Darksaber) These new weapons might work. Good work. *'Cloaked Inquisitor': Thanks. How about we all gonna make new weapons called Protosabers, Sith Lightsaber Blasters, Sith Lightsaber Axes, Sith Saberstaffs, Sith Lightsaber Pikes, Sith Lightwhips, Sith Long Handle Lightsabers, Sith Light Sais, Sith Lightsaber Shotos, Sith Crossguard Lightsabers, Sith Training Lightsabers, Blacksabers, Blue Darksabers, Sith Darksabers, Crossguard Darksabers, Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers, Empire Lighterangs, Empire Protosabers, Empire Lightsaber Blasters, Empire Lightsaber Axes, Empire Saberstaffs, Empire Lightsaber Pikes, Empire Lightwhips, Empire Long Handle Lightsabers, Empire Light Sais, Empire Lightsaber Shotos, Empire Crossguard Lightsabers, Empire Training Lightsabers, Empire Blacksabers, Empire Darksabers and Empire Crossguard Darksabers? *'Bowser': Perfect. *'General Grevious': How about a Empire Spinning Lightsabers? *'Barranco': Good idea. Why? *(General Grevious shows Barranco his Spinning Lightsaber) *'Barranco': Okay. *'Death Megadon': Empire Lighterangs? *'King Pig': Really? *(Death Megadon shows them his Lighterangs) *'King Pig': Love that idea. *'Imperial Inquisitor Bariss': Also, we found a Sith holocron. *(Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss and Cloaked Inquisitor shows them a Sith holocron) *'Barranco': A Sith holocron. What do we do with it? *'Cloaked Inquisitor': How about we all being corrupted to the dark side and thus, making us even more powerful against the heroes? *'Barranco': Great idea. *'Sargeant Savage': How about we all gonna call ourselves the Sith Empire Lords? *'Barranco': Perfect idea, Sargeant Savage. We all gonna become the SITH EMPIRE LORDS!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now then, let's get start it. To the holy laboratory. We're all going to make Protosabers, Sith Lightsaber Blasters, Sith Lightsaber Axes, Sith Saberstaffs, Sith Lightsaber Pikes, Sith Lightwhips, Sith Long Handle Lightsabers, Sith Light Sais, Sith Lightsaber Shotos, Sith Crossguard Lightsabers, Sith Training Lightsabers, Blacksabers, Blue Darksabers, Sith Darksabers, Crossguard Darksabers, Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers, Empire Lighterangs, Empire Protosabers, Empire Lightsaber Blasters, Empire Lightsaber Axes, Empire Saberstaffs, Empire Lightsaber Pikes, Empire Lightwhips, Empire Long Handle Lightsabers, Empire Light Sais, Empire Lightsaber Shotos, Empire Crossguard Lightsabers, Empire Training Lightsabers, Empire Blacksabers, Empire Darksabers, Empire Crossguard Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers and Empire Lighterangs. *'All': Yeah! *'of A Secret Mission to Malachor' Trivia *David Henrie, Jonah Hill, Isaak Presley, Jaden Smith, Debby Ryan, Spencer Boldman, Paris Smith, Bradley Steven Perry, Keke Palmer, Roshon Fegan, Mitchell Hope, Cameron Boyce, Amanda Leighton, China Anne McClain, Ryan Newman, Sabrina Carpenter, Peyton Clark, Blake Michael, Sierra McCormick, Jace Norman, Jason Dolley, James Mcavoy, Leo Howard, Jack Griffo, Ethan Cutkosky, Asa Butterfield, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Emma Stone, Barrett Carnahan, Dove Cameron, Stephen Lunsford, Tia Mowry, Carlon Jeffery, Billy Unger, Joey Bragg, Maia Mitchell, Zendaya, Bella Throne, Joey King, Moises Arias, Nicholas Hoult, Bridget Mendler, Nick Robinson and James Arnold Taylor guest stars as Martin Lune, Rocky Quins, Bash Tennyson, Rook Blake, Gina Tennyson, Kam Levin, Lulu Mann, Kennedy Tennyson, Rinla, Ryuken Albright, Clance Daniels, Jamark Jones, Estella, Ki Green, Rook Sharon, Elina, Dez Zembrovski, Tor Moko, Aminda Highborn, Remy Cunningham, Hecken Weinerman, Marx Lune, Ricolen Quins, Baz Tennyson, Rook Brick, Gracie Tennyson, Kark Levin, Lunia Mann, Klark Tennyson, Rayina, Alex Albright, Cal Daniels, Johnson Jones, Elsaine, Kleo Green, Rook Shelly, Eunila, Dax Zembrovski, TJ Moko, Amaxine Highborn, Razzle Cunningham and Henraz Weinerman. *Mordecai and his group decides to change their team name to Mordecai's Crew. *The Empire are gonna make Protosabers, Sith Lightsaber Blasters, Sith Lightsaber Axes, Sith Saberstaffs, Sith Lightsaber Pikes, Sith Lightwhips, Sith Long Handle Lightsabers, Sith Light Sais, Sith Lightsaber Shotos, Sith Crossguard Lightsabers, Sith Training Lightsabers, Blacksabers, Blue Darksabers, Sith Darksabers, Crossguard Darksabers, Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers, Empire Lighterangs, Empire Protosabers, Empire Lightsaber Blasters, Empire Lightsaber Axes, Empire Saberstaffs, Empire Lightsaber Pikes, Empire Lightwhips, Empire Long Handle Lightsabers, Empire Light Sais, Empire Lightsaber Shotos, Empire Crossguard Lightsabers, Empire Training Lightsabers, Empire Blacksabers, Empire Darksabers, Empire Crossguard Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers and Empire Lighterangs. *The Empire are gonna call themselves the Sith Empire Lords. Gallery Star wars rebels admiral screed fan art by brian snook-d9c3ug2.jpg|Admiral Screed Sargeant savage by stu artmcmoy17-d9rf7ds.png|Sargeant Savage Meet your inquisitors star wars rebels fan art by brian snook-d7zatui.jpg|Trandoshian Inquisitor, Imperial Inquisitor Bariss (Bariss' evil clone) and Cloaked Inquisitor Trandoshian inquisitor rebels fan art by brian snook-d7x3qpn.jpg|Trandoshian Inquisitor Imperial inquisitor barriss rebels concept by brian snook-d7vp39n.jpg|Imperial Inquisitor Barriss (Bariss' evil clone) Cloaked inquisitor star wars rebels fan art by brian snook-d7xoxuc.jpg|Cloaked Inquisitor Sith-holocron fa76c67c.jpeg|Sith holocron Protosaber by yowan2008-d60cirv.jpg|Protosaber Ba79df03dd06c10f983afa25ce6353df.jpg|Sith Lightsaber Blaster Bdd0c7b5-ee8c-42d7-913b-154351a14456_zps93850a90.png|Sith Lightsaber Axe NuzU9yv.png|Sith Saberstaff Esg lightsaber pike by trappermitch-d4y9k7s.jpg|Sith Lightsaber Pike Sith lightwhip by zylo the wolfbane.jpg|Sith Lightwhip Sith long handle lightsaber by zylo the wolfbane.jpg|Sith Long Handle Lightsaber Light sai by hybrid55555-d8uox3j.png|Sith Light Sai Luke skywalker s shoto by hybrid55555-d8ufxg3.png|Sith Lightsaber Shoto Crossguard lightsaber refined by hybrid55555-d8tmf4h.png|Sith Crossguard Lightsaber Training lightsaber by hybrid55555-d8wa2w4.png|Sith Training Lightsaber The black lightsaber by pranavrulz.jpg|Blacksaber Blue Darksaber.jpg|Blue Darksaber Custom sith darksaber by herbferalisx-dan5yot.jpg|Sith Darksaber 7ddbd5d87ee0b32d9cdd98182c415e63.png|Crossguard Darksaber Spinning Electronic Lightsaber.jpg|General Grevious' Spinning Lightsaber Darth megadon s lighterangs by stu artmcmoy17-d9jaaqf.png|Death Megadon's Lighterangs Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers